Friendship or Love?
by teddybaer
Summary: Quinn likes Logan.Does he like her,too? She wants to be with him,but how she'll tell Mark?Please R&R LAST CHAPTER IS UP!
1. Chapter 1

**Friendship or Love?**

Hey guys, this is my very first fanfic, so please don't be mean. I'm from Germany,so my english isn't soo good like yours. I really love Quogan. When you review please tell me if you liked it or not, or what I can do better.And the joke is form the net, because I don't really heard any English joke until now. Sorry if it annoys you.

It was a sunny afternoon and the gang was hanging out at a lunch table.

Michael's telling some of his jokes:

_**Late one night, little Johnny woke up to the some loud noises**_

_**coming from his parents' bedroom. He got out of bed and walked**_

_**down the hall towards his parents room. Before he made it to**_

_**the end of the hall, the noises had ceased and the bathroom**_

_**light had gone on. Little Johnny walked into the bathroom and**_

_**saw his father removing a used condom.**_

_**"Daddy, what are you doing?" asked little Johnny.**_

_**His father looked around nervously wondering what he could tell**_

_**his son.**_

_**I, um, I'm just checking out the bathroom for mice."**_

_**replied his father.**_

_**Johnny looked at his father with a gaze of confusion and said,**_

_**"Well, what are you doing? Fucking them?"**_

The others giggled, all except for Quinn. She was looking at Logan for a short moment.

_How cute he is…What am I thinking?? I do NOT like Logan Reese, or do I ?_

_OMG…_

"Quinn…Quinn…QUINN", Zoey yelled.

"What?" , Quinn answered.

"What are you thinking about? , Zoey asked.

"Uh, I was thinking about one of my new Quinnventions", she lied.

"Oh, ok…" ,Zoey said and stood up.

"Hey Zo, wait for me", Chase said and followed her.

Michael and Lola decided too to stand up and they walked away.

"Are you busy today?" , Logan asked after an awkward silence.

"Huh..?" , Quinn said.

"I asked, if you're busy today" , Logan repeated

"No, why?", Quinn asked unsure.

"I just want to…I don't know…well and we aren't really good friends. I just want to hang out a little…You understand?" , Logan asked unsure.

"Yeah, that sounds really good ", Quinn said giggling " When does Logan Reese become so nice?"

"Haha", Logan said sarcastically.

"And when?" Quinn asked.

"Is 8 ok…In the Sushi Rox?" , he asked.

"Yeah, sure" ,Quinn said.

"Good, I'm gotta go to class, see ya later", he said quickly before he started to walk fast to be on time.

_Our first date…Strike._ Quinn thought.

**Please review xP**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys,here is my second chapter **please R&R.**

**And: Thanks to ScrubsandQuogan4ever for reviewing.That means a lot to me.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Zoey 101**

**So here we go!**

* * *

It was 7 o'clock in the evening and Quinn was getting ready for her "Date" with Logan.

She jumped into a blue micro-miniskirt and a red tube top, brushed her hair and put lipgloss on. She looked into the mirror.

_Perfect, s_he thought.

Now it was 7.45 pm and she was heading out to Sushi Rox. When she appeared there she saw a tan skinned boy, who was waiting in front of Sushi Rox.

"Hey Logan, sorry, I'm late", she said.

"No problem", he said with a smirk.

"Let's go in.", she said playfully.

After they ordered Quinn asked:

"So, where are the others?"

"Out for a movie…, why?" Logan answered.

"Just wondering."

"Okay"

After an awkward silence, they get their meals and started to eat. After a while Logan said:

"You've got a rice corn on your cheek…Wait, I'll take it away."

With that he bent forward to remove it. Her heart beated faster.

_OMG Logan you're so damn hot…_, she thought.

_She looks gorgeous,_ he thought.

They were about to close their eyes and lean into a kiss, when they heard a familiar voice heading in the door.

They broke apart and slided uncomfortable back in their seats.

It was Michael, with him Zoey, Lola and Chase (who was now back from England).

"Hey guys, what are YOU TWO doing here?" , Chase asked surprising to see two of his friends ,who hate eachother eating peacefully.

"Euh, we are….we are…," Logan said thinking of an originally excuse.

"We are here, because you went to the movie without asking us, if we want to join." Quinn finished him.

He waved an "Thanks" glance to her.

"Oh, we're so sorry, but we couldn't find you." Zoey said in an excusing tone.

"You weren't in the room, so we thought that you were with your boyfriend." Lola added.

"Never mind" , Quinn said smiling.

_Oh yeah my boyfriend…Oh my gosh…I want to be with Logan not with Mark Del Figgalo…And how sounds his lastname anyway…Del Figgalo__…I have to dumb him, but how shall I tell him?Fk._

"What about me" , Logan asked the others.

"We thought that you were with one of your chicks, like every week", Michael said with a smile from ear to ear. Chase, Lola, Zoey and Quinn were all giggling.

"Yeah whatever", Logan said offended.

"Ooh, don't be sad cutey", Lola said laughing.

* * *

**So , that was my** **2****nd**** Chapter, hope you enjoyed it.**

**Please review. (purple button xP)**

**I'll update as soon as possible.**

**Love you **

_**teddybaer**_


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys, sorry for not uploading sooner.

First of all thanks to:

**Secrets710**

**Itsammie735**

**ScrubsandQuogan4ever** (I love Scrubs and Quogan,too lol)

I know, that they are OOC, but I want them to be OOC,I don't know why. Sorry, if it's offended you.

So here is chapter three. **Please R&R**.

* * *

On Saturday (The day after the date) Quinn woke up at 11 o'clock and wondered, why she'd overslept. The alarm didn't work again. She rolled her eyes.She had a wonderful dream about her and Logan kissing. _It was amazing_, she thought.

She got up ,went to the bathroom , brushed her teeth, headed back to her room and got dressed. Before she went to breakfast , she decided to break up with Mark today.

Then she got her breakfast and went to the gang.

"Hey guys", she said.

"Hey", they all greeted.

"Quinn, why'd you overslept? You always wake up early!" , Lola asked.

"I didn't hear the alarm" , she answered a little bit pissed.

They continued to eat, as Logan grinned at Quinn.

She smirked back and fall in thoughts.

_How should I tell Mark, that I want to break up with him?_ , Quinn thought thoughtfully.

"Uhm… I gotta go", she said and left.

She thought, that now was the perfect moment to tell it Mark. Well, after all not really perfect, but she have to tell him anyway.

She searched all over the campus, when she found him in the girls lounge talking to some of his friends.

"If my girlfriend would dump me for some foolish guy, I would beat him up, till he have bruises and cuts all over his body. I tell you. NOBODY dumps Mark Del Figgalo." , Mark said in a " ready to action" tone.

_Ooh, shit, shit, shit…What should I do now??__ I dunno _, Quinn thought puzzled.

"You're so cool Mark", said one of his new bully friends.

* * *

So this was my chapter.I know boring, but it's now 23.51 and I'm half asleep. So sorry for that.

I know, it was too short.

**Please review**

**Luv ya**

**teddybaer**


	4. Chapter 4

Here is Chapter 4

Here is Chapter 4.

Sorry for not updating, but I got an idea. Sorry, But they won't kiss after a few chapters.

Thanks to:

**ScrubsandQuogan4ever**

**Secrets710**

and to the others, who **favorited** my story, thanks.

* * *

Quinn was shocked. She had never thought ,that Mark would be so scary. After this bully boys beat him up he followed them like a little dog. He even can't stand his opinion, so they made him to a member and now he is hitting children, who can't resist.

He had changed a lot.

_But how shoul_d _I tell him, that I want to break up with him…? I love Logan._

_He's perfect. Perfect brown teddy eyes, perfect brown hair, perfect muscles…_, Quinn daydreamed about Logan.

Then she decided to take a shower and go to bed, because it was late.

The next morning she got up and went to class.

_I can't belive it, that I didn't talk to Mark by now.Ough…,_She thought frustrated.

After class she walked to Mark.

"Hey baby, can we talk?", she asked unsure.

"Yeah, but I haven't much time, so hurry" , he said looking at her.

He was staring at her.

"Euh, I the past few weeks, we haven't done something together…" , she started.

"Yeah, I know" , he interrupted her cheeky "Is there a probleme?", he asked with a threateningly tone.

"Well, actually yes. Mark ,I want to break up." She said under her breath.

"You'll dump ME?"

"I won't dump you, it sounds too hard, I just want to break up."

"ISN'T THAT THE SAME", he was screaming now.

"Euh, kinda?" , she said anxiously , "Mark I gotta go.I'm so sorry." ,she said and walked quickly away.

"_For which idiot she wants to dump me?"_ , he thought in anger.

Quinn got to her room and turned on the TV to get her head clear, when someone knocked on the door.

"It's open" , she yelled.

"Hey Quinn"

It was Logan.

"Oh, hey Logan, what's up?"

"Nothing much, but I gotta talk to you"

"Ok, go ahead , I want to tell you something ,too" , she said excitedly.

"Well, we kinda half kissed 2 days ago, you remember?"

"Yeah, continue" , she said now a bit unsure.

"Can you please forget about that? You know I made a mistake. I don't love you" , he lied, because he can't realize, that he has feelings for Quinn Pensky.

"Yeah, sure. I don't love you either." , she said ,trying not to sound frustrated, how she felt now. She tried not to cry. It was hard, like someone hit you directly in the face. Her heart bumped hard.

Logan broke the silence.

"So, you wanted to tell me something" , he asked curiously.

"Not important" , she said and faked a smile.

"Okay, I gotta go, see ya." He went to the door, opened it and turned one more time to her.

"We can be friends?"

"Yeah, sure" , she said and he left.

She couldn't stop the tears from coming out anymore. She laid herself into bed and cried, until she fell asleep.

* * *

**_So, how did you found that? That's my longest chapter xP_**

**_Hope you liked it._**

**PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!!  
**


	5. Chapter 5

Hey there guys, my 5th chapter.

Thanks to my two reviewers **ScrubsandQuogan4ever **and **secrets710.**

ScrubsandQuogan4ever, You wanted me to update very very soon.

I hope that was very very soon? Please don't forget** _REVIEW_**

* * *

On Tuesday Quinn woke up early. Zoey and Lola were sleeping. She went to the mirror hand saw herself.She looked terrible and when she said terrible she meant it. She was in love with Logan and the only thing he could do is to hurt her.

_Why __did I dump Mark for Logan? He isn't in love with me, like I'm with him._

_Well, Mark isn't that good either. I mean I really think, that he forgot me, until I broke up with him…, _Quinn thought.

She dressed and left the room to have breakfast.

When she arrived she saw Logan sitting there for himself.

_Should I go to him…? Yeah,I think so , I mean we're friends now, and friends should hangout together, wether you're hurt or not. _

"Hey Logan?"

"Hey, Quinn…how are you?" ,he asked.

"Fine and you?"

"Too… So we're friends now? , he asked a bit unsure.

"Ya, you said that, don't you?" , he nodded.

"So do you want to go with us to the movie?", he asked her.

"Us?"

"Mhm, Zoey and the others…,you know?"

"Yes, well, I haven't time today, so I'll pass, sorry"

"No probleme" , he said and smiled. She smiled back.

They were talking for a while, when they decided to go to class now.

The first lesson was history. Logan and Quinn were sitting side by side.

The teacher Mr. Rogers entered the room.

Logan thought, that history was boring…like all the other subjects.

They were talking about their hobbies. After all they have to know each other better.

After class they were hanging out with Zoey, Lola, Chase and Michael.

In the evening Quinn was by herself in the room, because Lola and Zoey went out for this movie.

She thought, that Logan was still in his room, because he can be really slow.

She made her way up to Maxwell Hall.

The lounge was really empty, maybe the other students were just hanging out or something.

Then she heard a strange noise from Logans dorm.

She knocked. No answer. She knocked again. nothing. She tried to open the door, and to her surprise the door was open.

She heard music and looked all over the room, when she saw Logan on his bed.

He was naked and under him one of his little one-week-and-then-over sluts.

He didn't notice her, and that was good.

She could feel the anger in her. Why is he sleeping with these kind of girl?

I know, he is Logan, but why he don't like the intelligent kind of girl?

She went back to her room. Feeling again hurt. She decided to go sleep. She was just changing, when she felt that someone was spying on her.

Well, after all it was just a feeling. It didn't mean something , she thought.

But what she didn't know, that someone was really spying on her, and that something terrible will happen.

* * *

So? I know a little bit boring, sorry.

I'll update as soon as possible.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

Luv ya

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys, sorry for not updating, but I had a writersblock. Hope, that its okay now.

And yeah, Mark was spying on her.He want to do some revenge, but my ideas for revenge aren't so good, sorry.

Thanks to:

**ScrubsandQuogan4ever **

**Pacgirl67**

**Don't forget REVIEW. xP**

Here is chapter 6.

* * *

Wednesday was a really strange day. First Quinn woke up with a terrible feeling, something bad would happen today.

When she walked to class the students were all looking at her, something they didn't do, only when they needed the help of a geek.

She wasn't sure if she wanted to go to class today, but she went and that was a mistake, which she regrets.

When she was in the classroom, half of the class began to laugh loudly.

Some called her "Changing Geek", "Porn queen" or "Underwear babe", what she didn't understand.

She was about to cry, because of the tease, but to her luck the teacher Mrs.Lansdale came in and the room became quiet.

The lesson went over and she decided to go to her room, not caring of the environment, which was glaring and staring at her.

When she got to her room, she opened the door and was shocked.

Her Quinnventions were all over the floor, broken.

_All the work for nothing_, she thought beginning to cry, when Zoey and Lola walked in.

"Quinn, what happened?", Zoey asked confused.

"I…I don't know, I came in here and saw my Quinnventions on the floor, broken". She said crying

Zoey exchanged looks with Lola.

"Who could have done this?" , Lola asked.

" I don't know…maybe…Mark" , Quinn finally said.

"Why should Mark do something like that, he's your boyfriend ,isn't he?" ,Zoey asked unsure.

"Well, I broke up with him on Monday", she said feeling guilty.

"But why?" Zoey asked.

"Because I don't love _him_ anymore" ,Quinn answered irritated.

"Okay, okay" ,Lola said.

"Let's go Zo"

"Yeah, bye Quinn."

"Bye"

_Great Friends_ , she thought.

Then someone knocked on the door.

"NOT NOW!!", Quinn yelled.

"Whoa, that doesn't sound good", Logan replied walking in.

"…Leave…please", Quinn said sadly.

"Why?" Logan asked.

* * *

Cliffi, sorry, but in the next chapter something good will happen :D

I'll update as soon as possible.

**PLEASE REVIEW**

Love ya


	7. Chapter 7

* * *

**Hey guys sorry for not updating sooner, I had none lust to write this chapter the other days.**

Thanks to:

**ScrubsandQuogan4ever**

**secrets710**

and **pacgirl67**

**So here is chapter 7, and please don't forget to review, thanks.**

* * *

_Then someone knocked on the door._

_ "NOT NOW!!", Quinn yelled. _

_"Whoa, that doesn't sound good", Logan replied walking in._

_ "…Leave…please", Quinn said sadly. _

_"Why?" Logan asked. _

"Because…" ,she started "Because I'm not in a good mood."

"Euh, okay…", Logan said, and started walking towards the door.

"By the way…, nice pics", he said smirking.

"Wait, wait, wait… what for PICS? , she asked.

He closed the door and looked confused at her. "The pictures ,where you're on?", he said a bit asking.

"WHERE?", she asked shocked.

"In the corridor of the boys building, in the lounge and…euh…yeah, in the bath."

"What do I do there?", she asked confused.

"Well…changing?", he said uncomfortable.

"WHAT?" , she yelled.

"You didn't know?" ,he asked.

"Well,…NO, of course not." , she yelled again.

Logan looked sadly and disappointed on the floor.

"I'm sorry, it's not your fault." , she said. " It's just, like I said. I'm not in a good mood."

"It's okay…Wait, how do you know, that's not my fault?" , he asked, now curiously.

"Because I know who have done that" , she answered.

"So?"

"So what?", she asked.

"So who have done that?" , he asked, as if it's the most natural thing.

"….M-Mark", she said a bit afraid.

"Why should Mark do that?" , Logan asked confused. "He's your boyfriend."

"He _was_ my boyfriend" , she said, don't want to talk about it.

"He dumped you?" , he asked.

Quinn looked angrily at Logan. "No, _I_ dumped _him" _, she said.

_Yes, she dumped him._ , he thought.

"You think, that he wants revenge?" , he asked.

"No, I don't think so, I know it." ,she said sadly.

" I had that feeling, that someone was spying on me, I should have known" , she said starting to cry.

Logan went straight to her, sat down next to her and hugged her tightly.

He whispered "It'll be good" in her ear and she hugged him back.

_I never was that near to her. She smells good_ , Logan thought.

While she was sobbing, he stroke her back.

Mark was looking in the window. His eyes filled with jealous. He would do everything, so Logan can't be near to Quinn.

When Quinn finally fell asleep, Logan carried her to bed and left the room.

--

The next day Logan woke up uncomfortably. When he opened his eyes, a big person was in front of him. He wanted to move, but can't. His arms and legs were tied up and a cloth was wrapped around his mouth, so he can't talk. The person was wearing a "Scream mask". But from his statue Logan knew, that it was Mark.

"Stay away from _my_ Quinn, you understand?" , Mark said threatened then turned around and left the dark room.

"Hmpf…" Nobody heard Logan, to his "luck".

--

Quinn woke up and remembered the last evening. How great was it, to lie in Logans arms.

_I have to thank him…, _she thought.

She got up, dressed and made her way to Maxwell Hall. When she walked throught the corridor, she heard noises coming from the janitors closet. She opened the door, to find an afraid tied up Logan there. She went to him and untied him.

"How could _this_ happen?" , she asked shocked.

"Ouf…Mark." , Logan said annoyed.

" I Have to stay away from _his Quinn_" , he said after a minute of silence.

"I'm not _his Quinn_" , Quinn said.

"Well, then from whom?" , he asked smirking.

"I don't know…" , she said, getting nervous.

"Mine?!" , he said grinning.

Her heart began to melt. "Euh...I…" ,is all she could say, because she was interrupted by Logan, who pressed his lips against hers. _Mmhm…soo soft_, she thought when they were now making-out. When they finally broke apart, they looked at each other breathing heavily.

"Logan, I love you" , Quinn said after a while of looking at each other.

"I love you too , Quinn" , Logan said and began to kiss her again.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it. That was now definitively the longest chapter I wrote.**

**PLEASE REVIEW **

**luv ya**

**teddybaer**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey there.**

**I've updated the next chapter.**

**Thanks to all,who reviewed.Sorry, I deleteted Chapter 8 with no intention, so I updated it again.  
**

**Here is chapter 8  
**

* * *

Logan and Quinn were in her room making out. They kissed passionately, when Logan broke apart and took his phone out.

"What are you doing" , Quinn asked.

"You'll see." , he said and dialled a number.

"_Hello?" ,_ the voice asked.

"Hi Michael, can you do me a favor?" , Logan asked.

"_Sure. What it is?" _

"You know the pics, where Quinn is changing on?"

"_Yeah, does she know this?"_

"Well…yes, can you just take them down?"

"_Yes, sure, I'll just call Cha-" , _Michael couldn't finish "_Logan? Looogaan?"_

I can't believe, he hang up, typical.

Logan looked back at Quinn , who was grinning.

"You're a great friend" , she said now giggling.

"Yeah, I know", he said smirking.

Then her face went serious.

"Will we tell them?", she asked.

They were sitting in silence, till Logan broke it.

"Yes, but not now."

Quinn nodded and rested her head on his shoulder.

" Do you want to see a movie?", he asked.

"I don't know", she started" Zoey and Lola were out with James (just a friend) and Vince, we have the room just for us."

"That sounds great…wanna make-out?", he asked smirking.

"I'd love to" ,she said and kissed him softly.

--

Lola and Zoey were with James and Vince, when they got tired and decided to go to bed.

They went straight to their dorm not really want to talk.

--

When Quinn heard foot steps from behind the door, she broke apart and opened the window.

"Logan, you have to go, hurry"

"Okay, okay I'll go."

He gave her a last kiss, said "I love you" and climbed out of the window.

In this moment the door opened.

"Hey, Quinn", Zoey said tired.

"Heeey", Quinn answered breathing heavily.

"I'm tired", Lola said walking straight to her bed.

Quinn didn't pay much attention. She looked out the window, to see Logan walking back to his dorm.

A little smile crossed her face. She somehow knew, that this is a start of a great relationship.

--

When she woke up on Friday, she smiled. She was about to see her new boyfriend.

She remembered the day, when James was about to be Logan and Michaels new roommate:

"_JAMES GARRET, James Garret",_ Michael said angrily.

"_Sounds like a loser_", Logan said.

"_You can't judge a guy by his name", Lola said._

"_Yeah you can…Logan Reese, cool name, cool guy. Mark DelFiggalo…see._

_Zoey and Lola rolled their eyes._

Quinn laught quietly. He was right. He is a cool guy with a cool name. How could I fall in love with someone ,who is self-centered? I would never get to know the answer, because there is no explanation for love.

* * *

**So this was chapter 8 ,short I know.Hope you enjoyed it.  
**

**I dont have much ideas anymore, your ideas are welcome.**

**I've a Question, should Dana come back from France, or not?  
**

**REVIEW!  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys, Thank you for reviewing.**

**I made it as long as possible for me so hope You'll enjoy it.**

**Here is chapter 9**

* * *

After a while lying in her bed, Quinn stood up and got dressed.

She left the room to have breakfast. When she arrived there, she waved a quick "Hello", and sat down. Quinn seemed happy, very happy.

"Quinn, you seems happy, are you over Mark?" , Lola asked curious.

"Well yeah, he wasn't the right one." ,she said smiling.

"Guys, we have to tell you something", Zoey said excited.

"What it is?", Logan asked with a disinterested voice "You and Chase are finally dating?"

"How…how do you know? Chase did you-?", Zoey asked Chase sadly.

"No, really…Logan you're a 'surprise killer' ", Chase said annoyed.

"Soooorry…", Logan said rolling his eyes.

"You're really DATING?", Lola shrieked "That's awesome!"

"Yeah, I know", Zoey shrieked back, Chase just smiled.

Logan looked , with a 'should we also tell them' look, at Quinn.

She shook her head. Her lips formed a 'not now'. He nodded.

Michael began to think about something.

"Dude what are you thinking about", Chase asked.

"I'm just wondering, why glasses called glasses…",he started.

Everyone of the gang sighed, all except for Michael, of course.

"I mean…", he continued " Most of them have frames, haven't they?"

"Yeah…",Chase said.

"They should call them 'frame glasses' or 'glasses with frames'!", he said loud.

"We got it", Logan said rolling his eyes "In fact, they named them glasses, that's all we have to know, okay?"

"Okay", Michael aped Logan. You could see, that he was offended.

After this "conversation" they all left for classes. Some offended, some irritated, but most of them happy.

--

There she goes. After three years on her way back to PCA. In the evening she would be there, really happy, that her first love wants her to come back. This letter, which arrived in the past three days changed her opinion about coming back to PCA.

_I can't believe, that he can be soo cute…Ooh, Logan my darling…_

"Miss, Miss..",The Stewardess, who was in front of her pointed on the wagon with the food on it "Which one do you want, Miss".

"Euh…Meat", she answered and the Stewardess handed her the tray with the meat "Thanks"

"Here you are", and with that the Stewardess, went to the other passengers.

_Puuh…_, she looked at her watch and a big smile crossed her face. The loudspeaker said:

_Ladies and Gentleman, we will land in a few minutes. Please attach your belts and sit calmly on your seats. Thank you._

Her heart begin to beat harder and louder. When she got out of the plane and took her luggage. In front of the airport there were a lot of taxis. She entered one and laid back.

After half an hour, the taxi stopped at PCA. She got out, getting nervous. She went to the office and took her dorm room number._156 Fulton Hall,_ she thought and begin to walk acroos the campus, to reach her dorm. When she was there she threw her luggage and left the room. She saw Mark.

"Hey Mark, how are you?", she asked politely.

"Hey, fine. You want to know, which dorm number Zoey has, don't you?", he asked grinning evily (A/N I know Mark doesn't laugh much).

"Yeah, which room number does she have?"

"101, like always", he said and walked away.

_I didn't know, that she would come back so early…Very good! Mwahahahaha!_ He thought and left.

--

The gang was hanging out in room 101, when it knocked on the door.

"Come in", Zoey and Lola yelled in unison.

"Hey, you missed me?", the girl asked.

Everybody was staring at her with the jaw open, all except for Lola.

"DANA, you're back", Zoey stood up and hugged her tightly.

"Who are you?", Lola asked confused.

"That's Dana 'Danger' Cruz", Michael said and hugged Dana.

"Hahaha", she said sarcastilly and rolled her eyes. Then Quinn and Chase hugged her.

"Dana, that's Lola, she became our roommate, after you left.", Zoey explained.

"Where is Nicole?", Dana asked.

"She was boys crazy, so her parents took her to the psychologist, and he said ,that she have OMGD."

"What's OMGD?", Dana asked.

"ObsessiveMaleGenderDisorder", Zoey said smiling.

"Hey, nice to meet you", Lola said.

But Dana was staring at Logan.

"You don't want to hug me?", Dana looked at Logan with puppy eyes.

"Hmmm, I have to think about that", Logan said joking"Okay, a little hug.", he finally said and hugged her.

After they broke apart, she kissed him on the cheek.

"Oouuhh", Zoey, Lola, Michael and Chase said in unison.

Quinn just looked with a raised eyebrow at Dana and Logan.

"What was that for?", Logan asked grinning.

* * *

**So, this was Chapter 9, hope you enjoyed it.**

**Dana came back, sorry for those, who didn't want it. But 'the most' of you wanted it. And I also have no other ideas left. But that is a good one, really.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!! thx**

**luv ya**

**teddybaer**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys I finally updated chapter 10.**

**Thanks for reviewing.**

**To your Question:  
**

**Logan and Quinn are going to continue dating, that is a Quogan fanfic, so it will be quogan.**

**Dana is just, like Mark the Drama in there.**

**So here is Chapter 10.  
**

* * *

"_You don't want to hug me?", Dana looked at Logan with puppy eyes._

_ "Hmmm, I have to think about that", Logan said __joking "Okay, a little hug.", he finally said and hugged her._

_ After they broke apart, she kissed him on the cheek._

_ "Oouuhh", Zoey, Lola, Michael and Chase said in unison._

_ Quinn just looked with a raised eyebrow at Dana and Logan. _

_"What was that for?", Logan asked grinning._

--

"I don't know. I'm just happy to see ya", Dana said smiling.

"I'm glad to see you, too", Logan said.

"…W_hat the hell is going on here? How can Logan…"_, Quinn thought in anger.

"So, Dana tell us all about Paris.", Zoey said, after they sat down.

"You said, that you'll come back after a year, why didn't you?", Chase asked.

"Well, I kinda liked it there. The people were nice…", Dana said remembering" I'm so sorry"

"It's ok", Michael said.

"So, why did you come back", Quinn asked.

Everybody looked at her.

"I mean, I'm glad that you're here, but why did you come back?" Quinn lied.

"Because…I don't know I had longing to you guys", Dana said.

"Ooh", Zoey said. "You're so sweet".

But the only reason Dana came back to PCA was this letter from the only person she loves.

When she was in Paris in her room in a boarding school, her roommate Gisele arrived with an envelope in her hand. I recognized the colors immediately. Purple and blue the PCA colors.

She handed me the envelope.

_To:_

_L'Ermitage boarding school_

_Dana Cruz_

"De qui?", Gisele asked.

"D'une amie d'Amérique", Dana answered, guessing, that it is from Zoey.

"Ah, d'accord.", Gisele said and left the room. Dana opened the envelope and began to read.

_Dear Dana,_

_You remember me? It's me Logan. I don't want us to break the connection, well we broke, but I want to connect with you. I have to tell you something, I wanted to tell you in the past, but you left. It's easier to tell you that in a letter, than in person._

_Dana, I miss you so much. I love you, but I didn't know how to tell you._

_I hope, that you'll come back to PCA as soon as possible, so we can be together forever._

_In Love, Logan._

_PS: I miss and u, darling._

That's it. That is the real reason, why she came back to PCA, and not because she missed them. Well, she missed them a little, but from her first year at PCA she was in love with Logan, and now she knows, that he was too.

"Wanna play truth or dare?", Lola interrupt her thoughts.

"Ya, sure", she said and sat down on the floor.

They all sat don on the floor in this order. Zoey was on the right side from Chase.Dana was beside Zoey, Lola was between Dana and Michael. Quinn was between Michael and Logan.

And Logan was beside Chase. Then Zoey lay a bottle in the middle of them and spun it. The bottle shows at Michael.

"Michael, truth or dare.", Zoey asked.

"Hmm, truth.", he said. Chase and Logan giggled.

"What?", he asked and raised an eyebrow.

"Nothing", both said giggling.

"Ok, when was the last time you cried?", Zoey asked.

"Hmm…well…when…Sparklo (A/N I think that was the name of the horse?) had to leave.",Michael said embaressed.

"Who is Sparklo", Lola asked.

"A horse.", Michael said.

Chase and Logan were laughing loud.

"Hey man, that's not funny.", Michael said offended.

"Sorry", Chase said seriously.

"Well, I'm not sorry", Logan said giggling.

"Well, it's my turn."

Michael spun the bottle. It shows at Dana.

"So, Miss Cruz, truth or dare", Michael asked grinning.

"By the look in your face, I could say, that you have a good dare task, so I'll take dare.", Dana said and Michaels grin was now from ear to ear.

"Make out with Logan in front of us.", Michael said.

"What?!", Logan asked. He looked at Quinn and gulped.

* * *

**So, this was Chapter 10 hope you enjoyed it.**

**Make me smile and review, thanks.**

**luv ya**

**teddybaer**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys, so thanks for reviewing.**

**I just want to say, that the story is still Quogan, you'll know what I mean, after you read it.**

**Oh and sorry for the name of the horse. i saw it in a bad quality and I missheard the -plug in his name. I'M really sorry, if it annoys you. Thanks anyway.**

**So here is Chapter 11.**

* * *

"_Make out with Logan in front of us.", Michael said._

"_What?!", Logan asked. He looked at Quinn and gulped._

"She has to make out with you, isn't that great, Logan?", Zoey said kidding.

"I...well… I can't.", Logan finally said.

"Yeah, you can", Chase said.

"I…I have a girlfriend.", Logan said.

"Since when?", Lola asked with raised eyebrows.

"For 6 months now." Logan said.

"Really?", Lola asked. "Why are you lying?"

"I'm not lying", Logan defended himself.

"Well, kinda. We saw you with a lot of girls in the past months", Zoey said remembering.

"They're just friends, really", Logan said looking at Quinn.

"Please kiss her, we want to continue this game, if everyone would react in such a way like you, then we would still sit until tomorrow here.", Michael said staring at Logan

" DO IT!!"

Logan took a deep breath, looked around him and stopped at Dana.

"_Why wouldn't he kiss me? I think, that he is shy. Ooh, __Logan is shy, how cute"_, Dana thought, not knowing, that there was another reason.

Logan leaned in and made out with Dana, for a little while, which seemed for Quinn like forever.

"Stop it, NOW!", Quinn said angrily.

They quickly broke apart and everybody looked at her

"We don't want to see it anymore", she finished.

"Yeah, she's right", Lola agreed.

"That…that…that was the _best _kiss in my life. Logan your such an amazing kisser. I love you so much.", Dana said hugging him.

"You WHAT?!", Logan asked shocked.

"I.love.you", Dana repeated.

"I…You…you can't love me…I mean, I don't love you…", Logan answered still shocked.

"Yeah, _you_ LOVE me , Logan", Dana said staring at him.

"What do you think, who you are?", Quinn snapped "Logan doesn't love _you"._

"Well, yeah he loves me and he said that", Dana snapped back.

"You did what?", Quinn looked angrily at Logan.

"She is lying, I don't said that, Quinn, baby, I love you, not her.", Logan tried to rescue the situation.

"She wouldn't invent something like that, she didn't even know, that we're dating.", Quinn said injured.

"Excuse me? Logan, you wrote that in a letter, that's why I came back to PCA, not because I missed all of you, because I love you and you love me, you know that deep inside.", Dana said softly "And since when Quinn and you're dating?", Dana asked now seriously.

"Yeah, since when you two are dating?", Lola asked.

"We want to know that, too.", Chase said crossing his arms, Michael and Zoey nodded.

"Since Wednesday…", Quinn said "…but not anymore" she stood up and left.

"QUINN, wait", Logan stood up too and followed her out to the corridor.

"Quinn, wait…" Logan grabbed her arm and turned her around

"You don't want to break up with me, do you?"

"Kinda", Quinn said " How could you do that?", she asked, her eyes watered.

"Quinn, I really didn't write this letter. I think it was someone, who wants us to break up.", he said.

"Don't blame other people for your mistakes", she said after a while.

She turned around and left Logan standing alone in the corridor. He looked at her, until she disappeared. Then he turned around and headed back to room 101.He sat down on the single bed. Zoey, Lola, Michael, Chase and Dana were looking at him.

"How couldn't you told us? I thought, that we're friends!", Zoey exclaimed.

"We broke up are you happy now?", Logan asked angrily.

"That's the punishment, that you don't told us", Lola said simply.

"Oh, shut up Lola, I don't wanna hear it.", Logan exclaimed.

With that he stood up and left the room. When he was outside, he waved a quick hello to some guys and walked quicker, just to be alone in his room. Then he saw Quinn. She was sitting on a bench, with her hands in her face, hiding it. Maybe she's crying.

"Hey Quinn", Logan whispered as he sat down next to her. She looked at him, tears were running down her face. Somehow he felt sorry for her. He took a deep breath.

"Quinn, do you trust me?", Logan asked quietly.

* * *

**So, this was Chapter 11, hope you enjoyed it.**

**Don't forget to review, thanks.**

**luv ya guys**

**teddybaer**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys, sorry for not updating yesterday, I was watching the european cup final.**

**Thanks to all who reviewed.**

To **Pacgirl67** again:** I'm sorry for not using your idea. I didn't get your message, because my** **msn isn't working with FF**.

**Here is Chapter 12.**

* * *

"_Hey Quinn", Logan whispered as he sat down next to her.She looked at him, tears were running down her face. Somehow he felt sorry for her. He took a deep breath._

"_Quinn, do you trust me?", Logan asked quietly._

--

"Yeah, sure.", she answered.

"And why did you broke up with me?"

"I..I don't know. I know who have done this."

"I thought, that you think, that it was me?"

"Yeah well, at first, but then you said, that someone wants us to break up. I thought about it and now I know it."

"So ? You…you don't think, that it was Mark?"

"He won't stop, until we are broken up."

"Well, we are", Logan whispered.

"I heard that", Quinn said looking at him "We have to find a girl for him, so he'll leave us alone"

"I know a person, but I'm not sure, if she wants that."

"Who it is?"

"Stacy Dillson, they're a dream team, I mean one more stupidly than the other", Logan answered.

"Great idea", she said looking at Logan, he looked back "So, we're dating again?" she asked, as he leaned in to kiss her passionately.

"Yeah, I think so", he said after they broke apart.

"Operation Marcy?", Quinn suggested..

"Hmm…I don't know… Starc?", Logan asked.

"Operation Starc", both said in unison and laughed.

--

"I can't believe, they don't told us", Zoey said furiously.

"Don't be mad Zo, it was just 2 days, maybe they were embarrassed, that you would laugh at them for it."

"Yeah, we would, I mean Logan and Quinn?", Lola said.

"Why are you wondering, why they didn't tell us, that they're dating?", Chase asked Lola.

"I don't know, it's kinda odd.", Lola said.

"What about me?", Dana asked "He just broke my heart and you have a conversation about Logan and _Quinn_", she said the last word under her breath.

"You're here because of Logan and not because you missed us. You lied, that's why we mad at you.", Michael said.

"Okay, so you hate me now?", Dana asked annoyed.

"No, we just need time to forgive you", Chase said and laid back on a beanbag.

"Okay, so I'll just wait, till you forgive me", with that Dana stood up and left.

--

"Wow, I can't believe I'm doing the same thing to Mark, that he did to me", Quinn said.

Logan and her were spying on Mark and Stacy, well she was spying on Mark and Logan was spying on Stacy.They decided it, by throwing a coin.Logan wasn't very happy about spying on Stacy, but Quinn comforted him by saying, that it would be for a good reason. So he accepted it. Both had Walky – Talkies reconstructed by Quinn. Now they have a higher frequency, so they could talk in a further distance.

"Hey babe, do you hear me?", Logan asked.

"Loud and clearly, what about Stacy , did she get the letter?"

"No, not now. I knocked on her door, as I laid the letter on the floor, but she didn't open it. I think she isn't in her room. And Mark?"

"Yeah, he got it. I hope, that he don't recognize my writing"

"Hope it too he would-", Logan was cut off by a voice behind him.

"Hey Logan, why are you looking in the direcshion of my door?", he recognized the voice, sighed and turned around.

"Stacy…I wasn't staring at your door…I'm waiting for someone.", he said, faking a smile.

"Okay, I have to go, nishe that I shaw you today. Shee you later", she said and walked away, opened her dorm and got in.

After she closed the door, Logan waited for about 5 minutes, then he laid the letter in front of Stacy's door and finally knocked. Then he hide behind the corner and watched the scene. Stacy opened the door, to find nobody, then she looked at the floor and found the letter.

She opened it and read:

_Dear Stacy,_

_You're really ATTRACTIVE, I laid an eye on you, sincethe first time I saw you. Wanna meet me? I'll be waiting for you tomorrow at 8 o' clock at the fountain. _

_In love, your secret lover. _

--

Then it was Marks turn.

He opened the letter and read it:

_Dear Mark,_

_You're really ATTRACTIVE, I laid an eye on you, since the first time I saw you. Wanna meet me? I'll be waiting for you tomorrow at 8 o' clock at the fountain._

_In love, your secret lover._

Mark looked around him and smiled.

* * *

**This was Chapter 12, not my best work, I know.**

**Make me smile again and review.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys,**

**First of all sorry for not updating. Yesterday my sister had a little fight with my dad and he said, that I have to switch the computer off (I was working on the fic).**

**Thanks to all, who reviewed.**

**Thanks to LilyJackson, who inspired me to this chapter.**

**Here is Chapter 13.**

* * *

The only reason he smiled, was that he thought, that Quinn would wait for him.

He decided to go to bed, so the next day would come faster.

--

Quinn and Logan were in front of the fountain making out and silently hoping that their plan would run well.

--

The next day Dana woke up and decided, that she can't leave Logan, without fighting for him. She was lying in her bed thinking of a plan, that would be helpful.

Then she got a brilliant idea. She stood up, got dressed and left her room.

She entered the boys building and knocked on Marks door.

"Hi, Dana", Mark said, when he saw her.

"Hey Mark, you want Quinn back, don't you?", Dana asked.

"Yeah, sure but-", Dana cut him off.

"I got a brilliant plan. We can work together, to win them back."

"Them?"

"Ya, dumb. I love Logan and you love Quinn, I want him, you want her, got it?"

"Yeah, but I can't"

"Why not?"

"Because I have a date later at 8 o' clock."

"With whom?"

"With Quinn of course."

"Okay, then not.", Dana said and walked insulted away.

--

The day passed fast and it was a few minutes before 8.

Stacy made up herself, as best as she could, Mark either.

When they finished both left their rooms with the letter in the hand.

They were the only two persons waiting at the fountain.

Finally Stacy made her way to Mark.

"Hey, I don't want to be impolite, but I have a date here at 8 and it would be nish, if you weren't here."

"I have a date here too"

"No way, you're lying"

"I'M NOT LYING!", Mark yelled annoyed "See here is the damn letter that she gave me" he handed her the letter.

Stacys eyes grew wide.

"I…I…got the shame letter, here", she handed him the letter too " I shought…I shought, that the letter wash from Logan." She began to "cry".

"Oh, damn it, they tricked us.", Mark said and walked away.

"_They'll gonna pay. It's okay, they can make a fun of me, but I promise, that they'll get the biggest punishment. They picked a quarrel with the wrong person", _Mark thought in anger.

He made his way to Danas room. When he arrived he knocked hard. She opened the door.

"What's wrong with you? Don't do this again, okay?", she said annoyed."

"Whatever, I need your help"

"Really? I thought, that you were now making out, with your "girlfriend"", Dana said amused.

"No…Logan and her tricked me…Logan this son of-", he was cut off by Dana.

"HEY, don't say anything mean about him. Oh, before I forget, if you say something bad about him EVER AGAIN, I won't work with you.", she said arrogantly "Deal?".

"Whatever", Mark said rolling his eyes.

"Good, come in Mr. Del Figgalo!", Dana said and opened the door.

--

Back in the girls room. Zoey and chase were sitting on Zoeys bed, Logan and Quinn were sitting on the couch and Lola and Michael were sitting on two beanbags.

"Did you guys see "maury" last week?, Lola asked.

"No, why was there something interesting?", Chase asked back.

"Yeah, well. A guy slept with the mother of his fiancé and got a baby with her.", Lola started "And then he asked brazen, if his fiancé wants to marry him. The worst thing was, that she said yes. Well, I would shoot him to hell."

"Ouch, that hurts, poor woman.", Michael said shocked.

"Uhm", Zoey, Logan, Chase and Quinn agreed.

"Oh Lola do you remember that girl we saw there too?", Zoey asked.

"Oh yeah, how could I forget that.", Lola answered.

"What's it?", Chase asked.

"Euh, a girl had unsaved sex (sorry for that), just to get a baby.", Zoey said

"Over 300 times. I think that is the most important thing", Lola added.

"How could she sleep that often with guys, without getting pregnant?2, Michael asked wondering.

"Do you want to have that often sex (sorry for that, too), baby?", Quinn asked Logan.

"I don't want to get pregnant", he said insulted.

"Your not a women to get pregnant, dumb.", Lola objected.

The others giggled.

Then the phone rang. Zoey got up.

"Hello?"

"_Hi, is Quinn there?"_, the voice asked.

"Who is there?", Zoey asked a bit afraid, because the voice was distorted.

"_Just gimme Quinn!",_ The voice snapped.

"Okay, okay"

Zoey handed the phone to Quinn.

"Hello?"

"_Hey Quinn, can you do me a favour?"_

"Who are you?"

"_You wanna know? Well, then come at 9 o' clock to the fountain. Alone!"_

"What, why?"

_Tutututututu._

"Who was it?", Logan asked.

"I don't know", Quinn said and laid back on Logan's chest.

After a while the boys got up and left.

When they were outside, Logan got a text message. He opened his mobile.

_To: Logan_

_Hey, Logan. Can you come at 8.50 to the fountain? I would be happy. Time for us! Alone_

_Quinn_

_Kinda weird__. Why is she hiding her caller ID?_ , he thought. _I just left her room, why didn't she tell me before I left. Maybe she forgot. Doesn't matter, time for us and alone "_, he smirked.

It was 8.30 so he had 20 minutes to arrive there.

He bought a javaccino, drank it and made his way to the fountain.

When he finally arrived at 8.50 a person went in his direction.

"Hey Logan"

"Dana what are you doing here?"

"I don't know. I left my room for a walk. It's our destiny to meet here."

"No, it's not. I'm gonna meet Quinn here"

"Stupid boy, it was me, who text massaged you. I wanted to be alone with you, without Quinn or anybody else."

"Listen Dana. I love Quinn and Quinn loves me. We won't leave eachother."

"Quinn loves you?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, I saw her yesterday making out with no other than Mark", Dana said evily.

"You're lying. You just want us to break up."

"You think so? No, I don't want you to be mad at me", she said playfully.

The time went fast and it was now 9. Time for Quinn to arrive.

"What's the matter?", Quinn asked when she went to Logan.

"Well, miss Dana 'Danger' Cruz wants us to break up.", Logan said annoyed.

"That's not true", Dana lied.

Everybody were arguing now.

"_So Mr.Reese, now it's time for your punishment"_, Mark thought evily.

He pulled out a gun and aimed at Logan.

**PENG!**

* * *

**So, this was chapter 13, hope you enjoyed it.**

**Please review, it would make me happy, and who doesn't like happy people? xD**

**teddybaer**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys,**

**Sorry for not updating so soon.**

**Here is Chapter 14**

* * *

Logan moved backwards, not in his mind, that Mark even fired a bullet on him. In fact, he didn't know until he heard a loud 'PENG'.

Then everything went fast. The bullet went straight in the girls stomach. She writhes with pain and fell slowly to the ground.

"…Oh my God…!!", Logan screamed in shock. The other girl just stared shocked at the half lifeless body of the girl on the ground.

Logan pulled out his phone and dialled 911.

"Yeah hello! Logan Reese here, there is a girl lying on the ground, bleeding. She was shot with a bullet in her stomach.

"_Ok, we'll come! Where are you?"_

"PCA…Pacific Coast Academy"

"_We'll be there in a few."_

With that Logan hang up and sighed.

"How could this happen?", he asked with watered eyes.

"Well, someone shot a gun in her stomach…", the other girl answered coldly his question. Just wondering about Logans reaction.

"Yeah, I know", he said sadly and began to cry "Who did that?", he asked between sobs.

The girl looked around.

"What is Mark doing with a gun in his hand?", she finally asked stupidly.

"Wake up girl and think!", Logan yelled now really mad.

"Oh my god…, you mean he…?! How dump can a person be?", she asked "I have to talk to him immediately."

"Please, don't go he'll shoot you, too. He just wants to reach his goal, without consideration of casualties."

"You're caring?"

"Sure I do", he started "You don't like her anymore, do you?"

"Well, we never were such 'good friends', so I'll say, that I'm neutral to her."

"Oh shit, I didn't want to shot her, I wanted to shot Logan, damn it!", Mark thought, as he watched the scene in front of him.

--

TatuTata…

The ambulance and the police arrived. When a person is shot by any person and someone calls the ambulance, he police is automatically arriving.

The ambulance man went to the girl and measures her pulse. It was very slow beating. Then another ambulance man helped the first ambulance man to carry her to the ambulance.

They immediately drove to the hospital.

The police asked the other girl questions.

"Who shot the bullet, do you know?"

"Yeah, it was Mark Del Figgalo", she answered.

"Marc with a 'c'?"

"No, with a 'k'"

"And how do you spell his last name?", the police asked the last question, and another was writing.

"D-E-L space F-I- double G.A-L-O", the girl answered.

"Thank you., a final question, please!"

"Yeah?"

"Do you know where he is?"

"Yes, he's behind this bush", the girl said and showed to a bush near them.

"Mark Del Figgalo, come out with raised hands", the police man said through a loudspeaker.

Around that police man, there were 5 police men with guns aimed at the bush.

Mark came slowly out. Then he laughed loud and evilly. He took his guns, put it at his forehead and pulled the trigger.

He fell to the ground. The police men got another ambulance and removed his dead body.

"Everybody is going crazy", the girl thought "You can stop crying now Logan, Mark is dead", she said after a long silence between them.

"Do you really think, that I'm crying, because Mark was alive?", he asked mad "I'm crying because of _her_!"

"Well, she isn't dead after all.

"What's wrong with you today?"

"Sorry", she muttered.

"Do you want to go with me to the hospital?", Logan asked after a while.

"You want me to go with you?"

"Yeah, sure"

They went off the Campus of PCA.

Then they stood at the bus stop and waited for the bus. After it arrived, they got on it and sat down.

"Logan?"

"Yeah?"

"I just want to say, that I'm sorry for being a jerk"

"It's okay", he said half smiling. Then he kissed her gently on the forehead.

"Do you think she'll make it", she asked him after a few minutes.

"I don't know, but I hope so"

"She'll make it", she said and rested her head on Logans shoulder.

When they arrived at the last bus stop, the got out and walked to the hospital

At the front-desk of the hospital, they asked about the girl.

The fat woman searched in her computer and found her.

"Room 351"

"Thanks", Logan said and they searched the room.

When they found it there were a few doctors and nurses.

"What's wrong here?", he asked.

"Are you Logan Reese?"

"Yes, why"

"The girl said, that she loves you. I'm so sorry, but she died"

"Oh, okay", Logan said sadly.

The other girl hugged him tightly.

"Thanks, Quinn", Logan said and kissed her on the cheek.

"Doesn't matter", she said.

There she was at the end of her young live. That was the last time , she saw the world, before she closed her eyes. Dana Cruz died at 23.58 bleeded to death, because of a bullet in her stomach.

* * *

**So this was Chapter 14. The next chapter will be the last one.**

**I wrote this chapter in this way, that it didn't say who was shot, because I wanted it in the end. Hope it don't annoyes you too much..  
**

**Please review, it would make me happy**

**teddybaer  
**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys,**

**So this is the last chapter of this story, hope you'll enjoy it.**

**Here is Chapter 15.**

* * *

Logan laid on Zoey's single bed and stared at the ceiling. He barely spoke for a few hours. Quinn tried to cheer him up, but without success. His head was hurting. He heard the voice of Danas mom speaking to him. The voice was obtrusive and combined with a piercing glare.

The picture was horrible he couldn't take it anymore and began to cry slightly.

_Flashback_

_It was a week after Dana died. Today was her burial. Everybody, of her friends was there. Zoey, Chase, Michael, Logan, Quinn and Lola. Although Lola didn't know her well, she thought, that it would be a nice gesture, if she comes too. At PCA she had nothing to do as well, so she went with the others to her burial._

_Everybody wore black, of course._

_They were about to wish her parents their deepest sympathy._

_Then it was Logans turn._

"_My deepest sympathy", Logan said sadly._

"_Why are you doing this?", her mother asked angrily._

"_Why I'm doing what?", Logan asked unsure._

"_You're torturing us with your presence", her mother answered._

"_What? I..I don't understand?!"_

"_You don't understand? Okay, I'll let you understand. You killed my daughter!"_

"_I don't killed her, Mark killed her!!", Logan defended himself._

"_I know he killed her, but it was your fault"_

"_Why was it my fault?", Logan asked confused._

"_She was in love with you, but you turned her off and she decided to unite with Mark, to get you to like her as much as she liked you!"_

_Logan wanted to protest, but was cut off by her._

"_I'm still speaking", she said with a threatening voice "If you weren't so stupid to say, that you liked her, too, she would be living right now!" she yelled at him._

_Logan was speechless, how could she blame him for Dana's death?_

_And there it was this obtrusive voice combined with this piercing glare._

"_Let's go Logan, were not welcome here", Quinn said and pulled him away._

_He could see from the corner of his eyes, that Danas father was keeping her mother from breaking down._

_End Flashback_

He was laying there now 6 hours, outside it was night. Zoey, Chase, Michael, Lola and Quinn entered the dorm.

"Logan, baby please talk to us. She didn't mean it, she was just furious, because her daughter died.", Quinn tried to cheer him up again.

"Mhhm", was all Logan could say in that moment.

"Logan Reese I command you to sit up immediately", Lola almost yelled.

Logan sighed, sat up and looked at his feet, not want to look them in the eyes, because he was ashamed. He didn't know why.

"Ha, it worked", Lola said triumphant.

"Logan, did you love Dana?", Zoey asked him.

"Well, in 8th grade (A/N sorry if it's wrong) I realized, that I had a crush on her. I fell more and more in love with her. I was about to tell her at the beginning of the new school year…"

"And then she left", Chase finished and Logan nodded.

"Oh, Logan", Lola said.

"She just left, because she was afraid of how you'll react, if she tells you her true feelings. And when she got the letter from _you_, I mean Mark as you, she saw it as a confirmation, that you love her."

"Well, you're telling me that a bit too late, don't ya?"

"Sorta", Zoey said smiling.

"_He loved her, or he loves her? That hurts.", _Quinn held back tears of disappointment.

"Well, alfter all you have a girlfriend", Michael said after he saw Quinns look.

"Yeah, and I love her way more than Dana. If Dana hadn't left for France, I would be dating her and that would be bad, because then I wouldn't know how amazing it is to kiss my little science nerd Quinn", Logan smirked looking at Quinn.

"Little..?", Quinn asked offended.

"Big, content?"

"Yeah I think so", Quinn said, stood up, sat next to Logan and hugged him.

"I love you, Logan"

"I love you too Quinn"

"Do you want to have dinner with me? Just you and me?", Logan asked her.

"If it's an invitation to a date, then I'll say yes", Quinn said and kissed him on the cheek.

--

That night they went to the restaurant 'El cordero con el gorro' (A/N Explanation later) a really expensive restaurant.

They were sitting there and talking about everything in their mind.

When they finished eating, Logan paid and they went to the beach.

"Oh, Logan that's so beautiful."

"Yeah, but not as beautiful as you."

"Ooh, Logan you're so sweet"

"Yeah, I..-", he couldn't finish, because Quinn cut him off.

"Don't be arrogantly, Logan", she said punching him.

"Okay, okay", he laughed slightly.

"We went through a hard time at the beginning of our relationship, do you think that will last long?", Quinn asked.

"Well, just if you want it", Logan said disappointed.

"Yeah, sure. I don't know what my relationship with Mark was worth. I mean I thought I love him more than everything"

"…,but?"

"I found someone more special, more beautiful and someone, who is more worth than everything in the universe."

"So, who it is?", Logan asked pissed off .

"Oh", Quinn rolled her eyes "You, dumb.", she said and kissed him on the cheek.

He smiled satisfied .

They kissed passionately. After they broke apart, they looked at each other silently.

"You're the most important person in my life, Logan"

"Well, I know that I'm the most important person in the world, but to be the most important person in your life makes me to the happiest guy in this world."

Quinn rolled her eyes and laughed. She placed her hand above his and laid her head on his shoulder.

"I love you, Logan", she said whispering, but loud enough, that he could hear her.

"I love you too, Quinn.", Logan answered and gave her a kiss on her mouth.

At the end…

It wasn't just friendship…

It was love…

Real love.

* * *

**So this was the story Friendship or Love, hope you enjoyed it.**

**The explanation from the name of the restaurant is: 'El cordero con el gorro' is 'the lamb with the cap'**

**I want at least 60 reviews, so please press the purple button the last time for this story and review.**

**I would thatnk you a lot.**

**I think there would be a 16th Chapter, but it's just a little authors note, which'll thank all who read this story and reviewed.**

**Once again, please REVIEW.  
**

**teddybaer**


	16. Author's Note

Hey guys,

first of all I want to thank all my readers for reading the story.

Thanks to:

**ScrubsandQuogan4ever**: my very first reviewer

**secrets710**: my second reviewer

**Itsammie735**: for reviewing

**Seattle90210 aka pacgirl67**: my number one fan xD

**Buffy's boyfriend**: thanks for reviewing

**Afta4ever**: thanks for reviewing

**Madhatter Sheep**: thanks for reviewing

**STOPshannon**: thanks for reviewing

**LilyJackson**: thanks for reviewing and for the idea to Chapter 13

**shaybay55**: thanks for reviewing

**Mamyv210**: thx for reviewing

**Dontforget2remember**: thanks for reviewing

**Jasdero**: thanks for reviewing all Chapters

**Abercrombie girly girl**: thanks for the feedback

I know 'thanks for reviewing' is very often there. But I just wanted to thank you all so much for reading and reviewing my story. If you want you can make a feedback review, So I have 60 reviews and my work'll be satisfied completely? Please! And if you want you can read my Quogan one-shot and my Choey song-fic.

Again thank ya all for reading the authors note.

**-teddybaer-**


End file.
